prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Yannick (FD)
Yannick (ゆうと Yuto) is a bachelor in Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. Yannick is the son of Vito and Sabine. He cares very much for his younger sister Jill, who looks much younger than him. He lives at the Mansion, and his main task is serving the mansion (e.g. household chores). Yannick enjoys drinking and loves to visit the Bar after doing his job. This makes him to be in love with Priscilla, who will be your rival for his affection. 'Schedule' Before he is married, Yannick lives and works with his family at the Mansion. Most of the time, he is hard at working for his family. However, he does take a lunch break to walk around Honey Lake District. After work, he goes to Owl Bar for a good time. On clear Sunday, he spends most of his time walking around the Honey Lake District. In rainy weather, Yannick goes to his destination. If the player marries Yannick, then he will move to player's home. He will continue to serve the Mansion although will work shorter hours. He still go to Owl Bar every 4PM except Sunday. On day mentioned, Yannick takes a break from both work and bar, instead spends the day visiting the lake. In rainy weather Yannick will stay inside at all. If Priscilla marries Yannick, she will move into the Mansion. Yannick has the same schedule as when he was single, but changed a little bit. He still take a break at Owl Bar in fine weather like his single life. But in rainy weather Yannick will stay inside, unlike he did before marriage. 'Before Married' 'After Married to the Player' 'After Married to Priscilla' 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 1-Heart Event *Rosewood Mansion - Yannick's room *17:00 to 20:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Yannick has 10,000 HP or more *Vito has 5000 HP (0.5 Heart) or more Yannick welcomes you but says he's still working at the moment. If you can do it then so can he! Yannick then asks if you can help him, even though doing his own work makes him happy anyway. Choice 1: I want to help anyway. (+1500 HP) Yannick chuckles and accepts your kind offer. Vito enters the house and asks if the preparations are set. Yannick replies that they're ready to go, and explains to you that a ship will be arriving, so he has to prepare the crates for loading. We head out to the beach. After the work has been completed, Yannick commented on how there's always a lot of crates and thanks you for your effort. Sneaky Vito pops up again and thank the two of us for the help. He has to finish up with the shipment and suggests we head back. Yannick thanks again for your assistance. Choice 2: Well, good luck. (-1000 HP) Yannick guesses if you busy, so he gets back to work. Heart Event *Walk into your Idol House *12:00 to 15:00 *Not Thursdays *Sunny, Cloudy, or Rainy weather *Yannick has 20,000 HP or more *You have seen Yannick's 1-Heart Event You spot a four leaf clover in a patch one passed by! You take and Yannick looks to it. Yannick asks where you found that clover because he is been trying to look for one all day. Choice 1: I'll give it to you for 10.000 Cash. (-2000 HP) Yannick is sad and exclaims he doesn't have that kind of money to spend. Yannick says he'll try elsewhere, and leaves. Choice 2: You can have it if you want. (+2000 HP) Yannick is ecstatic! He quickly hugs you out of happiness! He finally notices and apologises. Yannick runs off so that he can go press it between a book. 2-Heart Event *Walk from Beach District to Beach *15:00 to 18:00 *Sunday, Monday, or Saturday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Yannick has 30,000 HP or more *You already seen Yannick's 2-Heart Event You find Yannick standing alone on the dock, lost in thought. Yannick explains that he had to scold Jill the other day. Yannick feels bad because he lost his temper and was harsher than should of been. He feels terrible! Choice 1: You should feel bad. (-3000 HP) He knows, but his emotions got the best of her and he feels like a bad brother. Choice 2: Sometimes it happens. (+3000 HP) Yannick asks if you are trying to cheer him up. You right though; everyone loses their temper from time to time. He's going to go apologise to Jill. Talking to you always makes him feel better. 3-Heart Event *Rosewood Mansion *6:00 to 9:00 *Saturday or Sunday *Sunny weather *Yannick has 30,000 HP or more *Jill has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) or more *You already seen Yannick's 2-Heart Event Yannick is giving his sister a piece of her mind, as she feels that Yannick isn't putting enough effort into relationship with the player. Yannick does not really know what to do. Player enters the room and Jill assumes that you are here to ask Yannick out for a walk. The player confirms that is their intention, so Jill asks that you leave the room so they can get ready. After the player leaves, Jill tells her sister that she needs to tell the player that you are interedted in going out for a walk with one, but Yannick is insecure on how to respond or how to act whilst on a walk. He really embarrassed! Yannick tries to encourage his sister by suggested that she just be herself, and offers to go with her on this walk. Next time, Yannick will have to go out on her own. She agrees, but only if you say it's okay for his little sister to tag along. Back at the mansion, Yannick asks you if it is okay for Jill to go with one. Choice 1: Sure! She can come. (+3000 HP) Both siblings are happy. Jill tells you that you're too good for Yannick, and that you should go out with him instead. Yannick loudly objects, but then apologises for his outburst. Even though Jill was just joking, Yannick didn't find it very funny. After the date, Jill apologises for being a third wheel on our walk, but she had fun. Jill gives her older brother 3 out of 10 score for her dating composure, and suggests that she do better else there's a chance that the player might give up. Choice 2: I'd rather it be just us. (-3000 HP) Are you playing date with Yannick...?! Jill didn't like that answer and calls you a "real turd". The two of them leave together. 4-Heart Event *Rosewood Mansion - Kitchen *21:00 to 23:00 *Sunday, Monday, Saturday, or Friday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Rainy weather *Yannick has 40,000 HP or more *You already seen Yannick's 3-Heart Event Yannick is busy in the kitchen making Jill's favorite food, Hotcake. He guesses they'll make for a good peace offering to make up for their argument. Although not being a good cook, he wants Jill to enjoy someone cooking for her. Choice 1: Well, that's nice. (+1000 HP) Jill is a handful, but Yannick wants to keep working hard to take care of her. Choice 2: She needs a sibling more. (+5000 HP) Maybe he's acting too much like a parent than a brother? Yannick has always been a parent to his sister, but Jill is growing up. Perhaps now he needs a sibling more than a parent. Someone who is an equal to him and who he can share thoughts with. Yannick thanks for helping him realise this fact. The player is a wise and kind person, and he wouldn't know what to do without you. Date *Wake up in the morning *Before 6:00 *Any day of the week *Must be sunny *Yannick has 45,000 HP (4.5 Hearts) or more *You already seen all 4 of Yannick's Heart Events *You are going steady with Yannick Upon waking up in the morning, Yannick will stop by the player's house asks if they are free to hang out later. If the player accepts, Yannick will ask them to meet him at the Apartment by 16:00. If the player refuses, they will lose friendship points with Yannick. When the player arrives, the two of us will talk. Yannick says it's nice to eat at another place instead of just inside home. He asks if the player likes his question. Choice 1. It's nice! = 2. I want to stay at home... = Effects Positive: We will talk through to the evening, and when the date is over he will thank the Player and go home. Negative: The player will lose friendship points with Yannick and he left you at the apartment. 'Marriage and Children' Apart from having 6 Hearts (60,000 HP), buy Flower Jewel from Accessory Store, and Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, the player must befriend Vito, Sabine, and Jill before you can marry Yannick. The wedding will take place at the ballroom inside Town Hall one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Juan will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. After marriage, the player can take their spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse birthday is also a date you need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 18:00. The player's spouse may still go out and do things like they did before marriage, but they will always return in the evening. The twins you get from marrying Yannick will have dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The boy has a little untidy short hair whilst the girl's hair reaches to chest. 'Romance Events' Note: The player must befriend a marriage rival of their own gender in order to see Romance Events. If the person's heart point is less or more than a romance event heart point then it will not occur. If the main character already married, the required Heart Point for a Romance Event will be removed. Romance Event #1 *Caramel Fields *10:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Yannick (Boy Player) or Priscilla (Girl Player) has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) **'Alternative:' The player already married Yannick and Priscilla have finished a horse race. Yannick is happy that he won, and asks Kathy if she's going to live up to the bet she made. Because he won, Priscilla promised to give him a kiss! Nervously, she tells him to close his eyes. Priscilla can't see where she's going, and Yannick is way too far away. Yannick laughs at her, and Priscilla becomes upset and runs away. Yannick begins to feel sad, wondering if his teasing was too much for Priscilla. Romance Event #2 *Walk from your house area to Honey Lake District *13:00 to 14:00 *Not Monday *Sunny weather *Yannick (Boy Player) or Priscilla (Girl Player) has 20,000 HP (2 Hearts) **'Alternative:' The player already married Yannick and Priscilla talks about the nature of Sylph Town and then go to the beach. Romance Event #3 *Owl Bar *19:00 to 20:00 *Not Monday *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Yannick (Boy Player) or Priscilla (Girl Player) has 30,000 HP (3 Hearts) **'Alternative:' The player already married It's about how Priscilla feels about Yannick's relationship with her. Romance Event #4 *Owl Bar *16:00 to 18:30 *Not Monday *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Yannick (Boy Player) or Priscilla (Girl Player) has 40,000 HP (4 Hearts) *Kevin has 35,000 HP (3.5 Hearts) or less **'Alternative:' The player already married Whilst Yannick is relaxing at the bar, Priscilla asks him why he won't go home. He must have work to do! Rather then answering her, Yannick asks Priscilla to be his wife! Priscilla is unexpected, but says that the idea doesn't bother her. Kevin joins the conversation, and says it doesn't bother him either! Even though Priscilla is worried about what might happen if she gets married, she accepts Yannick's proposal. Yannick and Priscilla will get married one week after this event. 'Romance Marriage' As mentioned at last paragraph of Romance Event #4, the Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Yannick and Priscilla asking if the player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Ballroom inside City Hall to see Yannick and Priscilla's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Children Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, enter Rosewood Mansion and go inside Yannick's room on the second floor - at the middle door (northern side). Inside, it will immediately look like Priscilla feels unwell. The female-side of partnership for every Romance Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days. On the 5th day, enter the same location where Priscilla is about to pregnant! Yannick and Priscilla as well as the player will be automatically transported to Macaron Clinic. Dr. Heath will help deliver their child, and asks that the player wait outside. At the end of rival pregnancy, they have a healthy baby boy named Rudy. Rudy will only appear in game if Yannick and Priscilla already married. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors Category:Game-only characters